Kid Icarus: Chaos' Final Match
by drakeowner42
Summary: This is a continuation to the Kid Icarus Story written by me It follows shortly after my other fanfiction for Piridi, while that's still in this story, I wanted to give us something more. Please note that information in this is not all cannon in the series.
1. Chapter 1

Kid Icarus: Chaos' final match

Well it's been to long since I have done anything. "Where have I been?" some of you may be asking. Well I have been writing in my large notebook for my stories have some ready to prepare to type and post for you guys. So behold my new story which is its own story (since were not guaranteed a new Kid Icarus game anytime soon, so some of the things in this story will be made up entirely by me.) So let's get this chapter done so I can remove exposition.

Hey Pit give us the disclaimer and let's get this story moving.

Pit: Got it. (clears throat)

Disclaimer

Drakeowner42 does not own the characters contained in this story besides the ones labeled as his own original characters. Also information in this story is not considered cannon

Characters are copyright to Mr. Toru Osawa & Masahiro Sakurai (Creator & Designer) Project Sora (Producer of KI:U) and Nintendo (Publisher)

Chapter Song: The Day (Cover by Jonathan Young or Caleb Hyles) Take your pick.

Chapter 1: Exposition

Date December 17, 2017 (It's not that date just shut up and read)

Pit's POV

When Viridi and I had returned from the Smash Mansion we were quickly approached by Dark Pit Running towards the door.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Hades has launched an attack on the Overworld and Skyworld so Dark Pit and I flew down to the Overworld.

"Okay, I'll take the Overworld, you take the Underworld, Got it?" Dark Pit planned. "Yep, good luck, Pittoo… I mean Dark Pit." I replied. "Good thing you caught yourself otherwise I'd have to pulverize you, but good luck to you too." He returned

We both flew in the direction of our destination I opened the portal to the Underworld to confront the Underworld Army.

"Oh! Pitty, What are you doing in my Underworld?" Hades Asked. "You know why I'm here." I responded. "Oh, in that case you should focus on helping your doppelganger." He replied projecting a live feed of the Overworld with Dark Pit surrounded by all manner of enemies. "Why would you tell me to help Dark Pit, He's more than capable of taking care of himself, especially against those enemies." I retorted. "Look again." Hades quickly responded, zooming out just slightly from the live feed.

I quickly learned that Dark Pit was not only surrounded by all different types of the Underworld Army but also Ornes. "Hades you scoundrel!" I said angrily. "Hey, you're playing in my turf, you play by my rules, and with war the rules are constantly changing." He replied snarkily.

I quickly opened the portal to the Overworld to go to Dark Pit's aid. When it dawned on me that since the great sacred treasures were long destroyed there was no way to defeat the Ornes. And we couldn't let Hades win this war.

"Hey what's going on?" Drake asked. "Ahh! Drake when did you get back to this world?" I asked shocked. "Dude I freely teleport everywhere I can get from Smash Mansion to here in no time flat remember?" He replied. "Hey since you're here and all could you use your power to defeat the Ornes and the rest of the Underworld Army?" I asked. "If I was on full power I could but a teleport drains a lot out of me. Why do you need my help, also how many Ornes are there?" He asked quickly. "Uhh…" I didn't respond. "What does that mean?" He asked. "Hold on let me get the feed going to see the predicament." He said.

A couple of seconds later

"HOLY! That's not an army that's death in a nut shell." He exaggerated. "I may not be able to rain death upon the Underworld Army, but I can still be useful, head into the fray I'll be there as quickly as I can fall. (125 MPH or 54 meters per second)

I quickly ran in the swarm of monsters defeating as much as I could I soon was back to back with Dark Pit in the middle of the swarm. "Hey get to the furthest outside area of the swarm!" We heard Drake say quickly telepathically. We hastily killed monsters to get to the outside of the swarm. "Ok Use these." He commanded as a small canister appeared in our hands.

We did as we were told and removed the lid to the canister we were given, they turned out to be magic shields in small canisters they encased the monsters in a cylinder shaped magic barrier with only a small exit in the top. "It's go time!" Drake said. (Now for my favorite moment as an imaginative writer. (Not really)) "Dragon Kings Demolition Fist!" He shouted as he dived in to the small entrance/exit in the top of the barrier.

The explosion from the magic he used, caused a massive impact even including his collision from his fall. When the dust and smoke had dissipated from inside the barrier, he clumsily walked towards the edge of the barrier.

"Just put the lid back on the canister to disperse the shield." He explained. "Man I'm tired." He said tiredly as he slowly collapsed to the ground. "Hey Viridi can you give us a lift up to Skyworld?" I asked. "Ya just give me a sec." She replied

Not a moment sooner we were teleported to the entrance of Drakes sky mansion. "Thanks Viridi." I said. "Ditto." Dark Pit followed. "What happened down there?" She asked. "To put it simply Hades Decided to take the Underworld road for this new war he's hoping to start up." Dark Pit explained. "And what happened to Drake?" She asked. "Over use of his powers." I said. "Of course." She replied "I hope you guys are all right though." She said waving her staff teleporting Drake to his room. "Just a couple cuts, burns, and bruises." I replied. "Nothing too bad besides my ankle." Dark Pit added. "That's not too bad." She replied.

Two days later

December 19, 2017

Drake's POV

I woke up to the site of the ceiling of my room. I slowly moved still a little over exerted from my actions against the Underworld army. "Ow." I flinched as I stood up to try to get out of the room. I looked around my room to find a crutch next the nightstand, I grabbed it and made my way out of the room.

I made my way to the kitchen to find Palutena & Viridi cooking breakfast, well Viridi was making breakfast, and Palutena was working on a cake. "What's the occasion?" I asked. "Ahh!" They both jumped from surprise from my surprise entrance even though I slowly made my way from my room with a crutch. "Oh, it's only you Drake. Remember its Pit's Birthday." Viridi said quietly. "Oh ya it is the 19 isn't it." I said. (I made the release day for the original Kid Icarus the birthday for Pit.) "Wait wouldn't it technically be Dark Pits birthday as well since he's Pit's duplicate?" I asked. "Well if you really wanted to think of it like that I guess so." Palutena said "But last year we celebrated the release of Uprising as his birthday." She added. "That doesn't make sense." I said. "What do you mean?" Asked Palutena. "Well by following what you said your saying that you didn't celebrate his birthday this year." I pointed out. "He was never around this March he was staying up at smash mansion the entire time." Palutena explained. "Hmm…" I wondered.

Later

Pit's POV

"Happy Birthday Pit!" The group shouted as I woke with a start. "Ahh… Oh it's you guys." I said. "Awe thanks guys." He said cheerfully. "We got pancakes in the kitchen waiting." Palutena said. "Awesome!" I said excitedly.

We all walked down the hall down to the kitchen. "It's good to see you're up and kicking." I said to Drake. "Thanks man, it's kind of weird sleeping through an entire day." He replied. "At least it's not like chapter 22 again." Palutena said. "Okay I got grounded and couldn't play for a week, sue me." He replied pouting. "Awe someone's trying to be an anime character." Palutena teased. "Hehe, he's blushing." Viridi pointed out. "Oh, come on guys I know your just moving your teasing on to someone else just so you can lighten up on me." Pit said. "Its fine Pit, it's like being with my family. So this is an everyday occurrence." He said. "Are you sure?" He asked "Yes, I'm sure… Now come on we have Viridi's Pancakes waiting for us." He added. "Whooo! Pancakes!" We shouted.

Drake's POV

"You guys keep going I'll right there in a sec." I said turning to walk down the wall for now the fourth time. I quickly made my way for Dark Pits room running into Phosphora. "Ooh, sorry." I said. "No, I'm sorry. What got you in a hurry anyway?" She asked. "Oh I was going to get Dark Pit." I said. "Why it's not his birthday today." She pointed out. "Well technically Pit and Dark Pit share a birthday because there to parts of the same coin." I countered. "What?" She said confused by my analogy. "There technically the same person just Dark Pit is the darker side to Pit." I explained. "Oh… well I guess if you think about it that way ya I guess so." She realized "I guess I'll see you both there then." She said. "Yep so in a moment." I said.

I continued to walk down the hall, down to Dark Pits room. (Knock knock) "I promise I'm alone. Am I able to come in?" I asked. (Brnng) rang the bell system I installed for him. (Way back at the start of this story) I slowly walked in. I looked at his dark looking room, he was gazing out the window looking at the direction of the further heavens.

"What do you want?" He asked. "I talked with Palutena and Viridi earlier about your birthday and how it wasn't celebrated so I figured you could celebrate with Pit since you're technically the same person and all." I said. "Were not the same person." He retorted. "Well technically you are, but yes you are your own person so I guess it's a yes and no here." I pointed out. "What's your gain, are you just trying to get me to join the group and celebrate that cheerful brats Birthday?" He asked. "Well yes and no, I wanted you to join the group yes, but I wanted to celebrate your birthday since they didn't celebrate yours while I was gone." I explained. "You were gone, but so was I." He added. "Ya I know you went to smash mansion to get away. You think I don't do the same thing when I want away from people that I normally care for." I said. "We all need our space and our time with others. It keeps our brains in balance and within sanity, but hey what do I know I just decided to bring psychology into this story." I said.

"Look I know your right, but…" Dark Pit trailed. "Dude I know, but I'm going to be completely honest with you, even though Pit and I have a bond due to our similarities you and I have similarities and you just don't like to connect. And I know why." I said. "Oh do you now, well lets here it." He said snarkily. "Dude your Pits darker side, the mirror of truth only mirrored what it saw, but, and there always is one… The mirror only copies what the user heart desires. Why do you think you came through as he clashed through the mirror?" I pointed. "He's been no better off than I have." Dark Pit realized. "You were created so he wouldn't have to be so alone in the world of angels." I continued. "Now come on we have some pancakes waiting for us. That and I told Phosphora you were coming down in the hall." I said. "Ha, of course you did. Alright let's go." He said getting up from the window sill. "Wait before we go down I have my present for you." I said. "How did you?" He questioned. "Magic remember." I said. "Right." He said inquisitively. "Trust me this will be better than the gift I got for Pit. By like a million." I said confidently.

He slowly opened the gift. "A black flame? What am I supposed to do with this, put on my desk?" He asked. "You could or you could do this." I said grabbing the flame and dropping it on him. "What the…?" He said shocked. "3… 2… 1…" I counted down. (Bling) He felt his wings spread out. "What the… How did you?" He said hesitantly. "Think back to when I gave you those bands for your wrist. Those weren't just to give you more power they were collecting it as well." I said. "Every monster killed filled your band giving it juice that at the end of the day, I collected. I have been working on a way to make it so you and Pit can fly infinitely sadly Pits isn't close enough yet so I'll have to give it to him next year." I continued. "Oh, so you're mass killing monster blast…" He started. "Yes that was to get more I jumped at the opportunity to fill the containments, but like I said there was only enough to complete yours." I said completing his statement. "So enjoy being able to fly freely… Now how about we get some pancakes, after sleeping for an entire day I'm famished."

Dark Pit's POV

Drake quickly dashed out of the room (as fast as you normally can with crutches). I stared at my wing feeling the power surge through me again felt amazing. "You Coming?" He asked. "Yep." I replied deactivating my wings. Just like old times.

To Be Continued

Thank you guys so much for being patient with me. I know it has been a while, but I want to prove to you guys that I don't need a beta reader. So thanks again I hope you enjoyed the story and please remember to stay tuned for the next chapter also remember to check me out on YouTube at drakeowner42. You can also email me the same way via gmail if you'd like to make a suggestion instead of going through the review system, also I can message you back for to expound on your suggestion. One last time thank you guys and I'll see you guys sometime in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2

Kid Icarus: Chaos' Final Match

Hey guys I'm back with another Kid Icarus story. I don't think I explained last time that this story was suppose to be a more story centered and a bit darker. But I think anyone familiar with the game and some of my subtle hints everywhere know where I might be going with this and why there is a disclaimer of some of the info I use as non-cannon as Chaos… doesn't have a lot of info on it. (Hint hint)

Anyway, Pit, could you get the disclaimer out of the way.

Pit: You got it Drake.

Disclaimer

Drake does not own the Kid Icarus franchise or its characters also some information revealed in this story may not be cannon to the actual games and franchise.

All right, with that out the way let's get started.

Chapter 2

How wars start

Song for this Chapter: Enemies

By: Shinedown.

In the Underworld

"It was so nice of them to redirect their attack to my troops." Hades said, to no one. "As it has given me enough time to visit… Your dimension, to hopefully convince you to join my side." He said to a disassembled figure, "You have decided to join my army, haven't you?" He asked. The figure didn't move, "I'll take that 'not attacking me' is a yes." Hades said, with a cynical smile. "Now come, we have a meeting to attend, this is only going to be the beginning." He said, his smile only growing wider.

Meanwhile in Skyworld

"What do you mean I have to attend?" Drake complained. "Your powers rival that of the Gods, so Zeus has made an executive decision that you must attend the meetings well." Palutena explained. "ugh, Zeus loves being a thorn in my side." Drake said complaining some more, "Fine, fine, fine, fine, finey, fine. Lets just get this over with so I can get back to what I was doing." He said, irritated with the situation.

"Viridi, you ready to go?" Palutena asked. "Almost, just one more sec." Viridi replied. "Why are we waiting to teleport with her, she's just as capable to teleport their as you or I, heck what am I doing waiting." Drake fought. "The fuel economy for teleportation is on the down low, so saving as much as we can is best." Palutena explained. "The hell does that mean, this isn't some Toyota I'm driving, we are talking about teleporting, what fuel would you need to teleport; the only logical fuel would be food since teleportation requires your mental ability to be high. Cause Gods and technology are two different things that don't function the same." Drake said continually getting more and more irritated.

"Okay, ready to go!" Viridi said, "What's wrong with him?" She asked. "He doesn't like the logic of teleportation in our world, and he doesn't want to come to the meeting." Palutena explained. "Well, tough, suck it up and just show up; that's what I do." Viridi replied "You are not me. I don't technically exist in this world." Drake retorted. "But are you here now?" Viridi asked. "Yes." Drake replied. "Did you vaporize a large chunk of Hades army?" She asked. "Yes." He replied. "Could that power be stronger than Zeus himself?" She asked. "Wait, your saying Zeus needs me up their because he thinks I'm going to dethrone him." He replied. "I wouldn't say that's the reason but is probably a reason why." Palutena interjected.

"So, shall we go?" Palutena asked. "Ya, lets get this meeting done, it should be relatively short anyway." Viridi replied. "Freakin' Zeus and his insecurities." Drake mumbled going on a tirade.

*Poff*

"What the frock is Poff?" Drake asked. "How should we know you're the idiot writing this." Viridi returned. "Ballocks!" He said to himself.

*Poff*

(I would like to just say I mistyped when I typed poff it was to be poof, but I figured it would be funnier.)

We appeared at an oval shaped building in, quite literally the middle of nowhere of, space. "*Sigh* Let's get this over with." Drake said, pushing the double doors open.

Upon opening the doors, I noticed a lot of the Gods I had learned about and studied in my studies of Greek and Roman history. Palutena and Viridi sat in two seats with a seat in between them forcing me to sit between them, I felt like a child being forced to join their parents to a meeting that they didn't need to be in.

For some exposition, it had been a couple weeks since Hades declaration of war, to… basically the universe, I guess. The attacks never seemed to end, day after day there was a new invasion taking place. Pit and Dark Pit had little to no time to ever rest, and when they could rest I would fight over exhausting myself in the process.

Eventually the other Gods had been affected by Hades declaration, and so it was voted to hold an intervention of sorts, to see if this war could be called off without casualties for the Gods, but the mortals as well.

"Hades!" sounded Zeus' booming voice. "Oh, brother we're all right next to each other you can use your indoor voice." Hades joked. "Hades! This is no time to joke. As agreed, upon by all of us gather here today -besides you and Drake- we must implore you to forget this declaration of war that you have made." Zeus commanded. "Oh, but brother, you know being the God of a place such as the underworld can get so boring, I need to cause mischief like this to spice up my dead life." Hades said, still acting nonchalant about how he speaks towards this meeting.

"Hades, you must call off this war." Zeus demanded. "Okay, lets call it off." Hades replied. "Wait… Really, I thought that would have taken longer." Zeus said a little disappointed. "Brother we could argue hours upon hours about this, but being you big brother, I have to know when to step down." Hades replied, "Besides just like anyone else I want to leave this meeting as quick as possible." Hades added. "If your willing to sign this form calling off your attacks, then this meeting can be adjourned. "Oh, thank us for this resolution." Hades celebrated. And just as quick as he was to call off his war, he signed the document placed before him and Zeus called an end to the meeting.

"I had a feeling this was what the meeting was about, so to show my sincerity I had my minions start making these as a peace offering, before I left the underworld. Hades said. "Be sure to get one from one of the Monoeyes before you leave." He continued.

"I don't believe any of this." I whispered to the Goddess seated next to him. "I don't blame you, to make such a resolution that quickly and without anything expected for calling it off." Palutena whispered. "This is to suspicious, surely the rest of the Gods have realized this." Viridi pointed out. "I'm going to do some extra sensory to see if this is a double cross. I replied.

I closed my eyes entering a thermal looking space that resembled the room I was in. I could sense all of the magical essence from everyone. I looked towards the monoeye, like normal the monoeye had little to no magical essence to it, but the contents it was taking to everyone held very dark and powerful magical essence. I continued to inspect the essence, it felt somewhat familiar, but I was unable to label it.

"Don't grab one of those pendants." I whispered to Palutena and Viridi. "Why?" They asked silently. "There is powerful dark magic coming from those pendants, its familiar and I don't know why, just don't take one." I replied in a whisper. "Well how do you propose we do that, Hades made it practically impossible to leave without one." Viridi countered. "Leave that to me." I replied. "I'll you some illusion magic to make it appear as we did." I explained. "You're going to use illusion magic, a magic that this guy invented, to convince him that we partook of his 'peace offering'." Viridi interjected. "Remember I rival the gods in terms of power, so this illusion could out rank Hades on multiple scales." I replied. "You're positive that this will work?" Palutena asked. "I'm 99.9% sure." I replied. "why not one hundred percent?" Viridi asked. "Just because I'm powerful doesn't mean I can't calculate a small amount of error." I replied. "Besides, it's an insignificant amount for failure." I added.

"Drelaidi!" Hades said. "I would like to speak to you three in the hall, privately." He said, looking at the other gods trying to leave to enter the conference room again. "Oh, my… did he really just make an amalgamation of the three of our names." I replied. "Yes, yes he did." Palutena replied. "Please don't restrain me, cause I'm going to let all hell break loose." I said. "Really, in Zeus's palace in space." Viridi interjected. "Zeus can do what wants with me, after I throw his brother into the infinite expanse of space, preferably in a black hole that is two thousand light-years away from here." I replied. "Are you going to make everyone wait all day for us to talk." Hades called back into the room.

The three of us made our way out quickly to get this over with. The door shut behind us, leaving us in the hall with Hades. Grasping the Goddess' hands I sent a surge through them.

"Okay, now that we can talk without needing to open our mouths, does anyone else think Hades is on to us." I asked, telepathically. "Yep." They both said in unison. "I hadn't even done anything yet." I said, feeling their mental glares.

"Oh, how rude of you to leave me out of your conversation." Hades chimed in. "Oh, just quickly discussing something we left unsaid in the other room." I replied. "private matters, just so you know." I added. "Fine, leave me in my curiosity." Hades replied. "Anyways, I'm glad you decided to meet me here." Hades said with a bow. "Ya, not buying it Hades." Said Viridi. "Well phooey." He said disheartened, "I thought my ruse could hold up just a bit more." He replied. "Really phooey." Drake replied. "That's besides the point, what are you planning." Palutena said, getting to the point. "Oh more in due time sweet Palutena." Hades teased. "Its best that you three didn't grab a pendant yet." He said, "It makes my monologue so much better." He added.

*Snap*

(I would like to also add my original manuscript was written on March 13, 2018; so before infinity war.)

"What did-." I started. "Why don't you go look for yourselves." Hades said, cutting me off. We quickly burst through the doors to find it full of statues. "Oh no!" I gasped. "I knew I recognized that essence." I said. "Oh my, it seems I double crossed my dear sweet brother." Hades said pretending to be disappointed with himself. "Ptui! So pathetic." He sneered. "Now, time for you to join them." He said snapping again.

Palutena grasped my hand along with Viridi's *poff* "You know you can't get far sweet Palutena." Hades shouted.

*poff*

We appeared before the door we had teleported to before when we first arrived. I looked to Palutena, she looked ready to pass out. "What's wrong?" I asked. "That's the problem with using our powers in here, our magic power is taxed heavily. And a teleport like this nearly cost Palutena everything." Explained Viridi. "Come on, lets get out of here." I said slamming into the door. "It's not budging!" Viridi grunted trying to force the door open. "Back away, I'm going to try something." I said backing up 15 yards from the door.

I concentrated for a second, my body slowly turning a metallic color, soon flames expelled from my body. I knelt close to the ground. "With the Iron Dragons scales, I should be able to break this door wide open." I said. (Yes, more copy righted attacks because I suck that way.) "Fire Dragons, Sword Horn." I said leaping from the ground crashing into the door in a split second. The door shattered from my attack.

I began to feel the tax of my exertion, "I'm going to have to risk putting myself out of commission for a while to secure our safety." I thought. "Leaving so soon?" Said Hades. "Crap, quick we need to jump out!" I said.

I suddenly felt completely exhausted and then I found myself looking at Palutena.

"You two need to warn Pit and the rest." Palutena said gasping for air. "Please, you're the only ones that can stop Hades now." She said throwing us out into the infinite expanse of space. (Note, Palutena turned Drake and Viridi into rings like Pit's consciousness in chapter 18, but instead this was there entire being.) "Such a noble sacrifice." Hades teased. "To bad you won't be able to undo that spell of yours." He said walking up to her. "It's such a shame you defend these humans." He said, grasping her neck.

With what remained of Her power, Palutena sealed the only exit.

Although its impossible to hear anything in space, I could only imagine her soul, once again being taken. "D %$&t!" I shouted.

TBC

Hey so if you didn't catch on or you have no idea what has transpired, the Chaos Kin has been brought back and is under Hades control and has in essence killed all the gods, and Hades plans to unleash the Chaos Kin swarm, as I am calling them since they were still ashes when we last saw them in chapter 21, on the world. I hope you guys are excited to see how this all turns out.

Pit: what did I miss.

*Inhales through teeth* Uh… I'll explain next time. Bye guys.


End file.
